


Hit Me Like An Hurricane (Love)

by maxiswriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Deceit is named Damien in this one, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda?, Kissing, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, sanders sides au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: An unexpected turn of events leaves Roman with a thousand questions and butterflies in his stomach every time he looks at Damien. Maybe avoiding him is not a good idea, but what else can he do?Unfortunately for him, Damien is having none of his shit.





	Hit Me Like An Hurricane (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed we die like men. This could be an AU but I don’t know honestly?? I wrote this in one sitting just take it away please, my wrist is aching. Also, I live for brotherly Prinxety and I will sneak that shit in wherever I can, you can pry them from my cold dead hands.  
>   
> The prompts for this were 17-"Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys" & 66-"Staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in" from [this prompt list](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/183073683171/prompt-list).  
>   
> I hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! And if you feel like supporting this broke college student, please [buy me a Coffee!!](https://ko-fi.com/maxiswriting) You'll have my eternal gratitude and I'll probably write you a little fic as a thank you.

“In here!” Damien hisses, quickly grabbing Roman’s arm and slipping into a dark alley. The two boys press their back to the wall, holding their breath as the voices slowly approach their position.

Roman’s eyes frantically dart around, searching for a more secluded hiding spot. “They’re gonna see us.”

“If they recognize you, we’re dead,” Damien says, voice barely above a whisper, “we need a way to conceal your face without raising suspicions.”

“And how exactly are you planning to do that? We haven’t got time!”

Damien turns to look at him, a pensive look on his face. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

“If it’s gonna save our lives then I don't freaking care. Whatever it is, just do it now,” Roman hisses back, eyes darting to where the voices are coming from.

Roman doesn’t know what he’s expecting, really. Among their group, Damien is kind of their wild card. They may have known each other for years, but correctly guessing what’s running through the other’s mind is still as impossible as it was the first day they met.

What he’s surely not expecting though, is for a pair of lips to suddenly press over his, Damien’s hands flying to his sides as he roughly presses him against the wall.

Roman can feel his brain short-circuiting, mind drawing a blank as he lets himself drown in the array of feelings rushing through his head. He lets his eyes slip shut, body going pliant in Damien’s hold as he starts kissing back.

Lost as he is in the cluster of sensations that seem to have taken over his body, Roman barely pays any mind to the group of people rounding the corner, or to the sudden chorus of exclamations and wolf-whistles filling the alley. Distantly, he feels one of Damien’s hands briefly leaving his waist -to flip those assholes the bird, not that Roman can see it-before slipping to the back of his neck, fingers idly playing with a few loose strands of chestnut hair.

When they finally break away, it feels like hours have gone by. They’re both panting, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, and Roman’s legs feel dangerously close to giving out from under him.

“They’re gone, I think,” Damien mutters, body still pressed snugly against the other.

“It-it appears so,” Roman rasps out, still trying to catch his breath.

Damien nods and pulls away, turning towards the alley’s exit as he discreetly checks for other accidental passers-by.

“Come on, pretty boy-” he calls as he looks at the empty street- “we’ve got work to do.”

+++

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the mission goes rather smoothly. They manage to grab the intel they need with little no trouble, sneaking out undisturbed and getting back home without problems.

There’s something hanging between them though, a new layer of tension they try their hardest to ignore. It’s a wall of buried feeling and things unsaid, a clutter of suppressed thoughts and wants overflowing until they can barely keep themselves afloat -Roman distantly wonders if this is how drowning feels like, waves crashing over him over and over until everything threatens to spill out.

It’s Damien to one who finally breaks the ice some days later, leaning on the doorway of Roman’s door with an unreadable expression on his face.

“We should talk,” he says, walking in and quietly closing the door behind himself.

Roman gulps, nervousness pooling in his stomach -there’s anticipation there too, and he tries with all of his might to squash it down until it disappears.

Hint -it doesn’t, not by a long shot.

“A-About what?” he manages to stutter out, feigning ignorance as he tries to concentrate on what he was doing.

“Don’t play dumb, princey,” Damien snaps, maybe harsher than intended -but he’s tired of dancing around the issue, of ignoring over and over what all of their friends have already noticed, “you’ve been acting strange, lately. Care to share why?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Roman bites back, gaze shifting to the wall behind the other man -he knows that, if he looks at Damien in the eyes, his resolve will crumble almost immediately.

Focused as he is on not looking at him though, Roman doesn’t realize how close they’ve gotten until they’re standing basically chest-to-chest, his lower back pressing uncomfortably against his desk -this feels a lot like a deja-vu, and this time Roman can’t control the anticipation coursing through his veins and fluttering in his chest.

“You sure about that, pretty boy?” Damien  _ purrs  _ -he actually purrs, the fucker- his arms resting on the wall on either side of Roman’s head, “because I’m pretty sure you’ve been avoiding me since our last mission together, and I can’t help but wonder if it has anything to do with a little something that happened there, you know?”

“U-Uh-” is Roman’s eloquent response, his mind drawing an absolute blank as his gaze falls against his best efforts on the other’s lips -he still remembers how they felt against his, soft but firm and doing  _ things  _ Roman’s pretty sure should be declared downright illegal.

The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Damien, who fixes him with such an intense stare it makes heat pool in Roman’s stomach.

He tries to look away, he really does. But Damien’s so close, the memory of that scorching kiss still so vivid in his mind he can’t stop the little whine that slips out of his mouth.

That’s apparently all it takes for Damien’s control to snap, because next thing Roman knows there’s a pair of very familiar lips ravishing his own, a strangled gasp escaping him as he tries to stop his legs from buckling immediately.

They kiss for what feels like both an eternity and not even an instant, barely breaking away to breathe -the entire world could end right here and now and they wouldn’t even notice, wrapped as they are in each other.

What interrupts them is not a catastrophic event or an explosion of some kind -their interruption takes the form of Virgil, Roman’s younger brother, entering the room without knocking as he always does.

“Hey dumbass have you seen- OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE GUYS, REALLY?”

“THEN KNOCK NEXT TIME, YOU IDIOT!”

“YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE 20 DOLLARS TO REMY, YOU ABSOLUTE DISASTER GAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
